Gil Did a Bad, Bad Thing
by CycloneT
Summary: She threw a cushion at him. “Don’t you dare, ‘Cath honey’ me. Don’t you dare!” [GrissomCatherine]


Title: Gil Did a Bad, Bad Thing.  
  
Author: Cyclone  
  
Summary: Grissom does something bad and tries to make amends.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Category: C/G fluff pill.   
  
A/N: Thanks, Angie, for the quick beta job. I didn't take all your suggestions, but as you can see most of 'em made it through. ;)  
  
~x~  
  
The door slammed in his face. "I'm not talking to you, Grissom!"  
  
"Cath," he pleaded, "I didn't mean it –"  
  
"Didn't mean it, my ass."  
  
"Please, just let me explain."  
  
"No. Now go away."  
  
Grissom jiggled the handle and found that it was unlocked. He opened the door and walked into the house. Catherine had stormed into the lounge room and flopped on the couch. When Gil turned the corner, he found her sitting there with her arms folded over her chest. She glared at him as he took a tentative step towards her. "I don't recall inviting you in."  
  
He surveyed her calmly. "If you don't want people walking into your house, you should lock your doors."  
  
"Point taken, thank you. In the future I will."  
  
"Cath, honey - "  
  
She threw a cushion at him. "Don't you dare, 'Cath honey' me. Don't you *dare*!"  
  
He caught the pillow easily and placed it down on the armchair, just out of her reach. "Okaaaay. I apologise. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No, you never mean it, do you, Gil?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"What do you think it means?" she retorted.  
  
"If I knew that, I wouldn't have asked."  
  
"Why are we having this conversation?" Catherine reminded him.  
  
"Because I. . . and then you . . . and here we are."  
  
She nodded her head. "Exactly."  
  
"Catherine, I still don't understand why you're so upset."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Okay, I do. The whole thing was my fault. But I did apologise."  
  
"Yes, you did. You apologised profusely if I remember correctly. Now leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving until we sort this out."  
  
"There's nothing to sort out. You insulted me. End of story."  
  
"Please, I said –"  
  
"Sorry. Yes, I know. You're very good at apologies, Gil, even when they're unwarranted."  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" he asked, getting a little angry himself now.  
  
"You're a smart man – you figure it out."  
  
Grissom sat down next to her. "Fine. I will." He stared at the ceiling and thought back over the morning's events.   
  
"It started when I apologised that first time."  
  
"Yes, it did."  
  
"That was just before you stormed out and left me standing there with no idea of how to fix things."  
  
"I thought that lame apology *was* your idea of fixing things," she snorted.  
  
He ignored her comment. "You were mad at me for kissing you," he stated plainly.  
  
Catherine sighed. "No, you jackass. I wasn't."  
  
Grissom stared at her with an amazed look on his face. "You weren't mad that I kissed you?"  
  
"No. I was doing just fine until you opened your big mouth and spoiled it all."  
  
"Cath, I don't understand –"  
  
"You apologised for kissing me. *Apologised!*" she spat. "Like it was some sort of colossal mistake on your part. Like I was a mistake. Well, let me tell you something, Gil Grissom. I'm nobody's mistake."  
  
"I know that. I've never thought that. I'm sorry if I –"  
  
"You said that already," she interrupted.  
  
Grissom moved a little closer to her. "I'm going to keep saying it until you forgive me," he said softly.  
  
"Forgive you for kissing me or forgive you for being such an idiot about apologising for kissing me?"  
  
"Either. Both. I don't know anymore."  
  
"Because now I am mad that you kissed me."  
  
Grissom shook his head in confusion. "I'm not following you. You weren't mad at me before, but you are now?"  
  
"Yes. If you hadn't of kissed me then we wouldn't be sitting here having this ridiculous conversation about you apologising for something that was clearly reciprocated." Cath glared at him again. "At the time," she added spitefully.   
  
He turned his body into hers, and started stroking the inside of her arm. "So – if I were to kiss you again it wouldn't be reciprocated?"  
  
Catherine's breathing had become a little heavier, but she was determined to make her point. "It'd depend."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Whether or not you meant it."  
  
His face was inches from hers. "Let's just assume that I would."  
  
"Then I wouldn't have a problem with it. Providing…"  
  
"Providing what?"  
  
"Providing you didn't stop at one kiss. And that you didn't apologise afterwards."   
  
"I'm fairly certain that I'll never apologise for kissing you again."  
  
"You'd better not."  
  
"I'm never going to understand you," he mumbled into her lips.  
  
"Oh, yes you will. Eventually."  
  
His lips brushed gently over hers. "You're a very complex woman, Catherine Willows. I wouldn't hold your breath if I were you."  
  
Her lips brushed just as gently over his. "And you're a smart man, Gil Grissom, so it shouldn't take you too long."  
  
"Probably just the rest of my life," he smiled.  
  
"It's a start," she agreed.  
  
And then their lips connected and decided to introduce themselves more thoroughly than ever before, and conversation was no longer deemed necessary.   
  
End. 


End file.
